


New Heroes

by chatbug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumas but not really, Emma/Louis/Hugo Agreste, F/M, Future AU, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatbug/pseuds/chatbug
Summary: Marinette and Adrien Agreste both died trying to protect others, and their children were left to learn more about the magical world than they ever thought they would.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where Have All The Heroes Gone And Where Are All The Gods?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763221) by [Anthemyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthemyst/pseuds/Anthemyst). 



> I am definitely that trash that starts a new fic while in the middle of writing another. This is just me trying to get over writers block.

“Stay in the house!” Emma’s mother and father ran out of the house into the street where fires were burning all over the arrondissement. They wanted to make sure that no-one had gotten stuck in any of the buildings.

“Why do they always do this? I mean I know they’re trying to help, and that they were heroes forever ago, but they’re just going to get hurt one day.” Louis said, irritated. “They should just leave this kind of thing to the authorities.”

We heard a crash from down the street and saw the school building collapsing. “Wasn’t that the building that Mom and Dad went into?” Hugo asked. His voice was even but I could tell that he was trying to hold himself together.

“I think we have a bigger problem.” I pointed out the window to where a figure was emerging from the collapsed building. He was completely covered in flame, as if he was on fire but completely unharmed by it. 

We heard a knock at the door and jumped. I ran over to the door to find Aunt Alya on the other side, looking frazzled. I opened the door and she quickly moved inside. 

“Are you kids okay?” She hugged each of us and then looked around the house. “Where are your parents?”

“They were helping people get out of the school but we haven’t seen any sign of them since the school collapsed.”  
Alya glanced towards the school. “If they don’t come back soon you guys should come stay with me. You can’t stay here with that man running around, and I doubt you want to stay with your grandfather.”


	2. Chapter 2

The three of us glanced between each other.Mom and Dad had always hated our grandfather but they had never told us why,just that he was a “bad influence”.

“Do you think that they got killed?” Hugo asked, still staring at the collapsed school building. “They still haven’t come out. Should we go look?”

“They’re gonna be just fine.” Alya said. “That man had to have been an akuma, so that means that Ladybug and Chat Noir will come, and the Miraculous Cure will solve everything. Let’s go over to my house. We can fix you something to eat and call to see what we’re supposed to do about you going to school. They’re going to have to distribute out the students that went to your school for a while. Can you kids go pack your bags?”

“Sure.” Louis said, dragging us out of the room. He dragged us all the way up to our bedroom before he let go. “Alya doesn’t know.”

“She’s being way too calm.” I agreed. I moved over to my bureau and started rustling through my shirts. “If she knew that they died in that collapse she wouldn’t be so calm.” I reached out to my bed stand to grab my brush when I found a black box sitting next to it which certainly hadn’t been there this morning.

“Are you guys seeing this or is it just me?” I asked, holding up the box. Both of my brothers raised identical boxes and came over to sit on my bed. We stared at them for a while before Louis spoke.

“Should we open them? I doubt that they’re dangerous.” He looked over at us and I nodded.

“On three. One, two, three!” A bright flash of light came out of the boxes and when it died down there were three little figures hovering over the boxes, like little sprites. Hugo screamed and ran behind the bed, dropping his box, and a pair of earrings fell out.  _ Red spotted earrings _ .

“You have got to be kidding me! These are miraculouses!” I yelled. 

Louis tackled me to the bed, putting his hand over my mouth. “Be quiet! Aunt Alya is still downstairs, and she’s way too smart!” I smacked his hand off and sat up. 

“Are you alright master?” The little green turtle sprite asked. 

“Who cares? Where’s the cheese?” The black kwami interrupted. He must be Plagg. I’ve heard Dad complaining about his need for camembert.

“Plagg!” Tikki complained. “They just lost their parents! Don’t start whining for cheese!”

“But I’m hungry!” He replied in a humph and flew into Louis’s overshirt.

“Are you kids okay? I heard something fall.” Alya called up the stairs. We all froze, then gestured for the kwami to hide.

“Yeah we’re fine Alya! Hugo just tripped over a chair. We’ll be down in a couple minutes!” I yelled. “We are going to deal with all of this, whatever  _ this _ is later. Right now we have to go deal with the akuma.” 


End file.
